The prior art discloses lighting devices for use on curved surfaces. One drawback of these prior art devices is that they are preformed to a particular curvature and therefore cannot be used on a variety if surface of different curvatures. Another drawback is that the prior art devices are of a relatively high profile and tend to stick out from the curved surface and/or include relatively sharp edges and such that they are prone to snagging on netting or ropes and the like. This can result, for example, in the device becoming entangled in the netting or rope or being inadvertently removed from the curved surface.